Golpe de Gracia
by S-IS4Strong
Summary: Hinami sale a las calles de Tokyo en busca de sus amigos que han desaparecido pero en cambio se encontrara con alguien inesperado y no será fácil. AU.


Es mi primer fanfic asi que espero que sea legible n_n

¡Gracias de antemano!

* * *

Hinami se asomó por el pasillo de las escaleras cautelosa. Las luces de la tienda estaban apagadas y las letras de "cerrado" volteaban hacia la calle. Cerrando brevemente los ojos se concentró en olfatear. Lo confirmó; estaba sola.

Sin el ruido habitual de voces charlando, la cafetera hirviendo agua y el sonar de las vasijas de porcelana, el lugar le parecía desconocido. Casi aterrador. Y el que el día estuviese nublado tampoco ayudaba mucho en animar el ambiente.

Después de un rato, la joven castaña salió de su escondite y armándose de valor comenzó a inspeccionar a su alrededor.

Lo último que recordaba era haber tomado una siesta pero el dolor de cabeza le indicaba que en realidad había dormido varias horas. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba la desaparición de Tooka y los demás.

_¿Les habrá ocurrido algo? _El pensamiento comprimió su pequeño corazón.

Las palomas ya le habían quitado a las dos personas que más amaba y poco después Aogiri había secuestrado a Kaneki, a quien adoraba como a un hermano. Hinami sentía que si perdía a alguien más esta vez no podría soportarlo.

Al pensar en su "hermano" se percató de algo que hizo que abriera los ojos como platos. Hace más de un mes habían planeado la operación para rescatar a Kaneki de las garras de Aogiri, la organización de ghouls más poderosa en todo el distrito.

En aquel momento la joven había exigido su derecho a participar en el rescate y se creyó parte del equipo cuando Yoshimura le concedió tal permiso. Que equivocada estaba…

Hinami se sujetó la muñeca con fuerza y comenzó a llorar. La preocupación que experimentaba en ese momento era mucho más intensa que antes, sin embargo no era la razón principal de su amargura.

La habían traicionado. Sentía el pesar del enojo y la tristeza acentuarse como piedras en su corazón. _¿Acaso me creen tan débil que me consideraron un estorbo?_

Agitó la cabeza en un intento de alejar aquel pensamiento pesimista pero éste permaneció.

Sin pensar demasiado en lo que iba a hacer tomó un abrigo y las llaves de la cafetería; se secó las lágrimas con la manga, cerró la puerta principal de la tienda y se alejó a pasos apresurados hacia un lugar inconcreto.

No sabía lo que hacía. No tenía idea de donde podrían tener secuestrado a su hermano pero no planeaba rendirse hasta hallarle. Con determinación reflejada en su tierno rostro siguió caminando entre calles y calles bajo el cielo polarizado.

Inhalando y exhalando profundamente se concentraba en agudizar su olfato. Era su segunda mejor habilidad después de su kagune dual y también era el medio más efectivo que conocía para rastrear a sus amigos.

Continuó buscando entre los cientos de olores de la ciudad el aroma particular de cada uno de sus compañeros pero algo imprevisto la interrumpió; comenzó a llover.

Las pocas personas que estaban en las calles corrieron a refugiarse del fenómeno climático pero a la joven ni por la mente le pasó hacer lo mismo que ellos. Ni siquiera cuando el agua se llevó todos los olores del aire y le hizo imposible a Hinami seguir con su misión de rastreo.

_Tengo que concentrarme más, eso es todo…_, se repetía mentalmente, _Esta vez los protegeré. _

La joven se concentraba como nunca lo había hecho pero no daba resultado. La lluvia no mostraba indicios de detenerse pero Hinami siguió intentando. Bajo el cielo triste y empapada hasta los huesos, la joven temblaba de frío y de angustia.

No obstante, poco a poco comenzó a ignorar el dolor de su cuerpo y mente, llegando a un punto en el que el miedo y la preocupación desaparecieron en lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Sólo la fría naturaleza de la racionalidad permaneció.

Hinami nunca se había sentido así y a pesar de que muy en el fondo la nueva sensación la abrumaba, sabía que tenía que aceptar el cambio. Volverse más fuerte para proteger a las personas que ama.

"5 minutos con 43 segundos", se dijo a sí misma en un tono desprovisto de emoción.

Ese era el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que había entrado en aquel estado. Y también era el minuto y segundo en el que los aromas habían empezado a cobrar sentido nuevamente.

La cabeza le dolía por el esfuerzo pero a la pequeña parecía no importarle y en cambio su sentido sensorial seguía mejorando; el olor del pavimento golpeado por la lluvia, la sangre de una mujer con una pierna vendada… ninguna fragancia le pasaba desapercibida.

_¡Alguien está detrás de mí!_, le gritaron sus sentidos al sentir la amenaza pero fue demasiado tarde. Intentó girarse para defenderse pero el agresor era rápido y en una milésima de segundos la golpeo tras la nuca.

En ese breve momento Hinami salió de su trance y, asustada, miró como el mundo se tornaba negro.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Son los mejores n_n

Por favor deja tu comentario si te gusto, tienes dudas, criticas, todo vale... Por cierto, no mal interpreten el final como yo cuando lo releí xD


End file.
